


Fate tale headcanons and cannons.

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cannon, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fate tale, Frisk is punished, Headcanon, M/M, Need to stop tagging, Opening to suggestion, Red String of Fate, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, not a real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: This is for my au called fate tale. This explains some things about the characters and settings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Use if you please and I'm open to suggestions.   
> Please at least say it wasn't your idea if you do use it thank you.

1) Papyrus and sans are gods of fate, they give you emotions and tie you to others before your born. They make your soul. But you control you actions and chooses in life.

2)Papyrus is the kinder more loving side of fate sans is the darker side.  
They use strings to make your soul different color means a different emotions you will experience for others.   
They are for ever tied together with the strings of fate. 

3) They have a forbidden string gold that they used on them selves. Gold will for ever bind you soul to a another person it will always bring you into a new life if the person you attached to dosnt die with you. It aloud evil to skip punishment. Untitled both die.

4) Chara punish those who committed a great sin. 

5)Frisk was one of those people who committed a great sin. 

6)Frisk had a small fracture of the god of times powers. They used it to kill others before resting and doing it again. 

7)Chara broke them with the halfling gods ( the fallen humans) and gave them a long and painful punishment. 

8)Frisk become a god thanks to toriel, making them the god a paradise and rebirth. 

9)Chara is the goddess of death and of hell. Chara was born in the mortal world. She was the lost God of deaths child.

10)Chara can see into the hearts of others. She always know when your lieing.

11)Asriel is the Prince of heaven but he chose to instead guard Chara and frisk.

12)Asriel is in love with Chara. Chara loves asriel.

13) Undyne is a goddess of war and of strength. She is courting alphys the goddess of discovery.

14)Gaster is the god of creation and is asgore's lover.

15)Toriel is asgore's wife and she hates Gaster.

16)Asgore is cruel to those who annoy him.

17) Sans and papyrus are never apart.

18) all the gods and goddesses can summon familiars.

Please add you own thoughts. Thank you.


End file.
